


Bedtime Story

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Frisk cuddlefic no Lewd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Asgore was sitting on Frisk’s bed, the child tucked in, lying down next to him. A large leather-bound book was open in his hands, and reading glasses were hanging on his nose. He was reading a fairy tale, his voice low and smooth. He read somewhat slowly, not wanting Frisk to miss anything. His voice was tranquil and calming to Frisk, who was starting to fall into sleep. She shook her head, to be able to listen to the story, but Asgore’s mellow tone was making it hard to keep her head up.

He told old stories from his youth, when his mother would read them to him to ease him into sleep. They told of monsters defending their homes from others, or playing small pranks on humans, some even telling of what humans used to do. Some were exciting and fast, telling of races or chases, vividly describing the area. Some were slow and somewhat sad, expressing the surroundings in excruciating detail. They were all close to Asgore’s heart, and he was glad that Frisk was eager to hear him narrate them for her. 

After reading yet another “one last story” for Frisk, he clapped the book shut. Looking over at Frisk, who he noticed had fallen asleep. He kissed her brow to bid her goodnight and made for the door, barely turning the knob before hearing Frisk speak up, “Dad? Would you mind…” she cut off, a little bashful.

“What do you need, Frisk?” said the monster, looking back over his shoulder, his glasses still comically balanced perfectly on his nose.

“Could you stay and sleep with me tonight? It’s kinda scary all by myself in here, and it can get pretty cold too.”

Asgore smiled back at his adopted daughter, “Of course, it’s no problem at all.” She walked over to her bedside and climbed onto the bed, which was barely big enough Asgore, let alone the both of them. Frisk didn’t mind the lack of space, clinging to the fluffy monster. He absolutely radiated a pleasant heat, perfectly hot, not at all unpleasant. The warmth comforting and soothing her, letting her forget any stress or troubles she had, making them practically melt away. The child squeezed Asgore even tighter, trying as hard as she could to snuggle up as close as possible.

He turned on his side, facing towards her. She placed her head right onto his belly, his fur softer than anything she had ever felt before, smoother than any silk. She rubbed her cheek slightly on the soft mass of his gut, the fur tickling her skin and making her giggle. Asgore chuckled at the human’s antics, finding her actions adorable and heartwarming. Despite everything they’d been through, Frisk was still a child at heart. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in even tighter. She reveled in the warmth of his fur, nearly feeling pure bliss.

Frisk lay there for a while, enjoying the fluffiness of her new dad and the pleasant heat he provided in his embrace. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest as he breathed the only thing she could hear. She wiggled up from the loose hug, until her head was resting, even with his. She kissed Asgore on his nose and closed her eyes, nestling into the covers as she tried to sleep. Asgore scootched over a little bit and embraced Frisk back into him, wrapping the child into his comfortable caress. Frisk let out a relaxed sigh and relaxed into his arms, letting his warmth and softness envelope her into a deep sleep.


End file.
